


条項 (Terms)

by notsohardsehun



Series: Dawn of Tales [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accepting terms, Age Difference, Count Oh is Sehun, M/M, Omegaverse, Pack Union, Sehun is old as in he lived for centuries, Vampire Wolf relationship, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Count Oh finally agrees to meet the Wolf Pack leader with one condition; he wants their prettiest omega wolf as one of his own.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Dawn of Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039602
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 条項 – terms

The vampires around the huge round table stared at their leader with anticipation – it’s supposed to bring them to a decision. This is the sixth time they gathered for the similar meeting. In those previous five meetings the decision of their leader, Count Oh remained same. The huge antique Victorian clock behind the Count ticked piercingly; not because it is loud but because the room is dead silent. The silence between them all bore huge weight. They watched their leader – to get a hint of what he would decide.

However, this time, unlike the previous meetings, something was obviously different in his expression. He was amused. He scoffed lightly and threw the paper on the table, allowing gravity to pull everyone’s intense eyes on the piece of paper. “The wolves are adamant for this union.” He spoke and leaned against his tall chair. His pale white, smooth skin and blood red lips contrasted the expensive black suit he was wearing. “What is there for us?” One of the elder vampires spoke and the Count shifted his gaze to slowly stare at the other.

“Protection.”

“We have been protecting ourselves all these years. We are doing fine.” Another vampire interrupted, sharing his thoughts to the council. The count nods, “This protection is for both us and the wolves.” He spoke, tapping his fingers lightly against the round table. “The humans are venturing deeper into the woods and the wolves from the borders has shifted deeper. They’re closer to us now.”

“Won’t they harm us?” The elder vampire asked. The thought has indeed passed the Count’s mind but if the wolves meant to harm them, they wouldn’t be sending letters after letters to explain their situation and condition. “I don’t think they will. This pack…” He glanced at the letter, “They have many young ones and females.”

“You met them?” The council looked surprised but he pointed at the letter, “They were detailed about their condition.”

The council mumbled among themselves and shared their concern for the wolves. It would be hard for the wolves to keep moving with young ones. “How many alphas are there in the pack?” One of the vampires asked and Sehun glanced at the vampire who documented all their meetings, “Ten,”

“That’s a lot…” the council started to mumble again and he cleared his throat. “They’re a big pack.”

“That explains the females and young.”

“What entertains me is they not only have females,” He smirked and stared at the letter. The council questioned him and he chuckled lightly, “They have males who can carry children too.”

“Male omegas?”

He nodded, “Yeah. So,” he leaned closer to the table and smirked, “I’ll agree to their requests only if they agree to give me one of their own… as mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He knows I’ll fang him right?”

The vampires received a letter – a reply to the condition. A triumphant smile laced his lips when the content of the letter highlighted the agreement to his terms. They had requested to meet face to face and to honour his term; the wolves are bringing along _the_ wolf. Upon reading the letter, he called the vampires for an assembly. The other vampires should know about the wolves and although he believes news must have spread; he wanted to make the announcement himself. Also, they should work on welcoming and sheltering the wolves.

Based on his plan; the wolves have to live among them. There are empty houses in their streets and with the numbers given by the head alpha, those houses are sufficient for the wolves. The unmated ones will live together but given separate homes according to their nature. He then requested some to stock up raw food for few days until the wolves settle down. They’d be able to hunt for themselves by then. He left the sorting to the volunteers and focuses on discussing the arising issues with creature miles outside their borders. “We’ll have the wolves with us and it’s best if we secure the territory.” He announced and the stronger, hunting vampires agreed on planning with the alphas.

As the sun sets, he journeys to meet the Head Alpha with his loyal companion. They travel swiftly between the trees and reached the meeting point right on time. Three wolves awaited them; standing in a line. In the middle, stood a huge brown wolf and its confidence and stance displayed its status. “Greetings. Alpha Kim.” He bowed as shaking hands wasn’t an option. The wolf glanced to his sides and took a few steps back, to shift into their human form. The Head Alpha then reached forward for a handshake, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Count Oh. These are my sons; Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongin.” He pointed but glanced into the woods. One of the wolves went away slightly and returned on two feet, fully clothed unlike the Head Alpha and Alpha.

“I am Kim Junmyeon,” The shirtless one next to the Head Alpha spoke,

“Yixing,” his vampire companion pushed his hand forward and snickered when the alpha hissed, “You’re cold.” Kim Junmyeon commented and the Head Alpha growled lightly as a warning, “And who’s the quiet one?” he probed curiously to the timid looking wolf. It’s an unlikely behaviour for a wolf but his beauty was a bigger distraction.

“This is Jongin, my youngest.”

“He’s not an Alpha?”

The Head Alpha shook his head, “You have keen eyes Count Oh. Our Jongin here isn’t an alpha.” The said wolf shifted uncomfortably on his foot and avoided his gaze.

“Let’s not delay our purpose here,” he spoke after staring right into the wolves. He can clearly hear their heartbeats but for some reasons the youngest wolf’s heartbeat was the loudest. He was nervous and obviously, the other wolves noticed it too. “As I said, I am open to accepting the wolves into my territory but I need a leverage, a pledge for that.”

“Yes. I respect your request as it means a lot to us and with that, Jongin will go with you.” The Alpha turned to his side and softly held the anxious wolf’s arm. He was pulled forward and presented to the Count. “He is my own blood. My own, for my people.” The Alpha said and he kept staring at the shy wolf who had his gaze lowered from the beginning.

“Why did you sacrifice your own and not some other wolf in the pack?” He asked, suspicious about the exchange. “My pack needs my trust and if I choose to give away one of the unmated wolves in the pack to you and safe my own; they’d lose their trust.”

“You think, your wolves will be in danger when they’re with me?” He chuckled and turned to look at Yixing who was also smiling. “No. I trust you enough to give my own to you. We are both leaders of our pack and forgive me Count Oh, for me, this is more of a union than an exchange.”

“A union?” he hummed and stared at the anxious wolf once again. He had his fists by his sides, clenching the edge of his sweater and he kept shifting his weight on his legs. “A union is a nicer way to put this deal into words Count.” Yixing interfered his thoughts. He crossed his arms against his chest and puckered his lips, deep in thoughts.

“A union it is then,” he announced. Jongin, the shy wolf finally looked up to him in surprise and for the love of the moon, he saw the moon’s reflection in his eyes. Albeit it was poetic to claim so but the moon indeed reflected in his huge, surprised eyes.

“Will he be going with you right away?” The Alpha asked and both the vampires turned to look at each other, “It’s up to you Alpha Kim. We’ll have everything prepared for him if he follows us now.”

“Jongin?” The Alpha called the timid wolf and the vampires noticed how the alpha’s voice changed into a few octaves lower, surprisingly sweet and tender. This young wolf is cherished and he continued watching how both the alpha huddled close around the shy but tall wolf. The decision was obviously on Jongin’s shoulder. “You think you can go with him now?” The younger alpha spoke, caressing Jongin over his arm.

Jongin turned around, faced the other side. He leaned in and whispered to his brother, “He knows I am an omega, right?” His voice was hardly heard - as soft as the wind’s touch but there was a velvety touch.

The vampires shared a glance, smiling to themselves. They heard the question very clearly with their super senses and Yixing, the kind and sweet vampire walked closer and tapped Jongin’s shoulder lightly. “We heard you.” He informed, smiling and Jongin quickly glanced to look at him.

“We have super hearing senses; almost as good as a yours in the animal form.”

“And also, I would like to add.” He started, taking a step closer. The alpha wolves were alert yet they welcomed the Count into their personal space, “I know you’re an omega.” He smiled, “However, I need to be educated about your nature.”

Jongin scowled at him; displeased. He can hear that irregular heartbeat coming clearly from the other and to rile the omega more, he reminded the Alpha about one thing,

“He knows I’ll fang him right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ short and simple is the key  
> coz i'm doing this as a distraction for my ongoing fest works ~
> 
> if you're liking this, i'm loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

‘ _Fang’_

With that word, he could see colors draining from the omega’s face. He’s not sure if the omega is informed about it but even if he denies getting bitten; he’ll get bitten anyhow. A deal is a deal unless, the wolves are willing to let go of their hope for protection. He kept looking at the wolves, waiting for an answer and after what it seemed to be a long minute, the alpha sighed,

“Yes, he knows.”

“I am concerned…” he spoke with a soft purr in his voice. The moon was high in the clear sky and the open space they’re standing at pulls the creepiness from their surroundings, especially with the tall conifer trees and soft whistle from the wind. The alphas showed no reaction to the eeriness but the omega was restless. He kept glancing around, unsure and worried.

“He doesn’t look too happy about it,” he glanced towards the omega and found the wolf still frowning unhappily. The crease between his eyebrows and the pout on his lips begin to be a huge distraction.

“He is…” The alpha laughed, “Actually we’re all unsure ourselves on how this biting process is for a vampire.” The alpha explained and finally there was an eased expression on the wolf’s face. Yixing smiled kindly next to him and glanced towards him as a permission to explain to process to the wolves.

He nodded and listened,

“It’s not a scary procedure.” Yixing started with a light chuckle, “Like the wolves, we bite at the neck but I am sure you’re aware of the types of bite,”

“Types of bite?” The alpha’s eldest son questioned quickly,

“Yes, we have two kinds of bite. One is a bite for blood and the other is a bite to sire.”

“Most of us are sired to…” Yixing glanced at him and politely pointed at him, “the Oh Family and I am personally sired to Count Oh here.”

“What is it to be sired?” The alpha asked, still looking confused and this time, he explains,

“To be sired is an act of transforming a human into a vampire but in his case,” he refers to the omega, “He’s unlikely to transform into a vampire but indirectly he’ll be, in wolves’ term, _mated_ with me.”

All three wolves stood still, releasing no breaths and for a second the vampires thought they had lost their senses. Alpha Kim was the first to get back to his senses and turned to look at the youngest. The Omega was surprised too; more surprised than he could ever be.

“So, this _is_ considered mating?” Alpha Kim questioned and the Count shrugged, “Without the sex,”

“What if Jongin goes into heat?” Alpha Kim Junmyeon questioned, rather rudely and everyone including the timid omega turned to look at the alpha. “He will go into heat once his wolf identifies you as his mate,”

“ _Oh_ , this is quite interesting.” The Count tilted his head toward the omega with an amused smirk and Yixing interrupts them again, “That happens only if he identifies Count Oh as mate?”

“Yes,” Alpha Junmyeon answered and,

“Then we shall wait for the moment and I think, it’ll be best if it’s up to Jongin to decide.” He spoke, not very keen in everyone deciding for the omega on what he has to do or what he has to do for the omega. “So, can I get the yes for these terms?” he quickly changed the direction of the discussion and focused on what’s more important – the deal.

“Jongin? Is everything alright with you?” Alpha Kim asked and it was quite obvious that the decision rests on the omega’s shoulder. “I have something to say,” the omega spoke in his velvety voice, looking directly into his eyes and for the first time since they gathered, the omega showed determination and aggression in his eyes,

“Yes, please.” He answered since it was directed to him; for him.

“I may be an omega but I will not tolerate any mistreatment to me,” he said but stopped talking as if hesitating, “And I will not think twice to punch you in the face.”

There was a sudden silence and,

Both the alphas panicked and waved their hands, “He’s joking,” Alpha Kim chuckled awkwardly but the Count smirked and glanced towards Yixing,

“He’ll be a nice addition to the family.” Yixing said, earning a scoff from the Count.

“I’d love to see him try,” he teased.

With that, it was decided that the omega was to follow the vampires back and the wolves will begin their journey to the Vampire’s Territory in the morning. It was suddenly so quiet when the Alphas left. The Count glanced at the omega and cleared his throat,

“What should we call you?” he asked, “Omega?”

“I prefer to keep my wolf identity a secret.” The wolf snapped and rolled his eyes, “Just use my name; Jongin.”

“Jongin it is then,”

“What do I call you?” he asked back and walked closer to the vampires. He was getting friendlier. However, his wolf was still on guard.

“You have to address him as Count Oh,” Yixing informed and Jongin frowned,

“I have no idea why vampires like being old…” he grumbled and, “I mean you look young yet you want to be addressed as an old man.”

Yixing choked on his spit and looked away but the count continued looking at the wolf with a pleased smile. He was having a slight issue with his vision since his hair was covering one of his eyes. So, he used his finger to move the lock of hair to the side and have a better vision of the wolf.

“Knowing my name will make me look younger?” he asked Jongin and the wolf shrugged,

“At least I don’t have to address you like someone superior or old.”

“He is considered your superior,” Yixing hissed from beside Jongin and the omega glared at the vampire,

“Fine. I’ll call him Count Oh…” he made faces and asked how long until they moved.

“Do you prefer running on two legs or four legs, Jongin?” The Count asked, sensing something in the woods, far away in the West. “We have to hurry. Wild animals are out to hunt.” Yixing said and both vampires turned to look at the wolf,

“On fours,” he answered, looking at the Count, “But I don’t have extra clothes to change into when we arrive.”

“There’s no need for that. I want you to be in your Wolf form when we arrive.”

“Is it…” Jongin cleared his throat, “Is it safe?”

“Maybe. Which is why I want you to be in your form so if anything happens, you can protect yourself.”

Jongin nods and requests for a moment of privacy for him to shift into his wolf. The omega snorts when he returns and locks eyes with the Count.

“Ready to run?” he asked the wolf, admiring the brown, silky fur. The wolf snorts once again and Yixing heads off first. The wolf glanced at him and dashed off after Yixing. He looked around one last time and bolted off after the wolf and within seconds, he was already running next to the wolf. Jongin glanced at him for a bit and,

“My name is Sehun.” he said, smiling at the wolf as they run. “Call me Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))  
> talk to me [twitter](https://twitter.com/gohardsehun)


End file.
